A coated rolling bearing component is known, for example, from DE 10 2009 023 818 A1. In this case, a nickel alloy is provided as a coating, which is generated by a chemical deposition process and has a thickness of approximately 2 μm.
From DE 10 2008 017 270 B3, a structured chromium solid particle layer with a network of cracks is known in which solid particles are embedded. The layer is produced electrolytically and is intended for piston rings.
A multi-layer, electrolytically deposited chromium layer is known, for example, from DE 10 2009 045 889 A1. The thickness of individual layers is here a maximum of, for example, 7 μm, in particular a maximum of 3 μm. In addition to chromium, the layers could contain foreign ions, such as carbide, molybdenum, vanadium, or tungsten ions. The possibility of generating protective layers through physical gas phase deposition (PVD) is also mentioned in DE 10 2009 045 889 A1. However, this manufacturing method is not to be recommended for the production of wear protective layers due to the fact that it is considered for use only for thin layers in the range of a few nanometers up to a few micrometers due to economic reasons.
Wear protective layers that can be deposited in a PVD (physical vapor deposition) process can be built essentially from carbon and are also called DLC (diamond like carbon) layers. One example of such a coating is disclosed in DE 10 2006 029 415 A1. Between the carbon layer and the substrate there can be a support layer that contains, for example, chromium.